godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (MLP)
M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (モゲラ, Mogera) is a giant robot mech Kaiju who first appeared in the 1994 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. His name stands for Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type. He is built by the Equestria Global Defense Force and is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Kiryu's Global Defense Force faction. History Heisei ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' The Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-Type, or M.O.G.U.E.R.A., was built around 1994. He was developed for G-Force under the supervision of Professor Alexander Mammilov of the Equestria Godzilla Countermeasures Center (EGCC). M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was constructed in order to replace the wrecked Mechagodzilla II as the new anti-Godzilla mech. Due to being built in response to Mechagodzilla II, several of his weapons were benched against him for performance. In fact, some of his weapons were several times more powerful than his predecessor, such as his laser cannons located in the eyes. For armor, the machine was coated in a synthetic blue diamond layer. While this didn't allow the mech to charge a weapon, in the way that Mechagodzilla II could charge his Plasma Grenade with his diamond coating, it did grant M.O.G.U.E.R.A. minor reflective properties to help protect him from Godzilla's atomic heat ray. Finally, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was also an amalgam of the aerial attack plane Star Falcon and the burrowing ground-based weapon Land Moguera. The machine was able to split into the various crafts or join to form M.O.G.U.E.R.A., depending on battle circumstances. To power the great machine, two laser fusion reactors were utilized. One reactor was contained in the upper part of the body, while the second was located in the lower half. This allowed the mech to split into the two crafts and have each take a reactor for his own power source. Soon after his creation and docking system checks, the NASA Interplanetary Research Vessel disappeared during a routine collection of samples. Shortly thereafter, the G-Force Countermeasures Division discovered an unidentified object on their space radar. Though M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was built to contend with Godzilla, the United Nations asked that the machine be deployed to fight off this new anomaly. Despite minor opposition that the mech be reserved to tackle Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. rocketed off into space to intercept the UFO. Using his tremendous speed, the machine quickly advanced on his target before the object could reach Earth. Flying through the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. suddenly came face-to-face with the mysterious space creature. Just being in proximity to him, the instruments onboard the giant craft begin to suffer from interference. In retaliation, the giant mech quickly fired his Plasma Laser Cannons at the space monster, scoring several direct hits. The beams did little to slow the mysterious creature's advance, though, as he did a running pass against M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The assault damaged the fuselage of the craft, yet the crew turned the ship around to make another attack run. Before M.O.G.U.E.R.A. could use his weapons further, the enemy countered with a corona beam and electromagnetic energy rings. The attack knocked out the Plasma Laser Cannon and furthered degraded the mech's internal systems. The three crew members aboard struggled to turn the mech around, combating barely responsive controls. With the Plasma Laser Cannon out, the crew resorted to using the auto-tracking laser cannons. Lifting his arms, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. tracked onto the space creature, lacing the beast with laser beams. Angering the monster, the space creature let loose with another electromagnetic energy ring. The attack disabled the last of the mech's weapon systems, while M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s controls went haywire. The crystal formed monster then landed the killing blow, slamming into the machine with his gigantic crystal body. The strike severed one of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s legs and the craft was sent spinning out of control. With the machine downed, his alien opponent continued, victoriously, toward Earth. With M.O.G.U.E.R.A. damaged, the UNGCC began to focus on a remodeled version to combat the new space monster. Although identical in most respects, the repaired machine was equipped with a jamming system named MECM. This interferes with electromagnetic waves, a direct response to what allowed the space monster to easily defeat M.O.G.U.E.R.A. the first time. It didn't take long at all for the space monster, now called Spacegodzilla, to appear on Earth. Akira Yuki now piloted the craft and as he led M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to Spacegodzilla, Godzilla suddenly appeared in Kagoshima. Yuki had long had a vendetta against Godzilla, since his friend had been killed by the monster in 1989. Defying orders, he turned the craft around to confront the nuclear menace, but his crew mates Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato put a stop to it. They knocked Yuki out and turned the craft back around so they could face Spacegodzilla, the more imminent threat. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. approached Spacegodzilla's crystal fortress in Ponyville and shot his Spiral Grenade Missiles. The explosives scored a direct hit, as the giant machine followed up with his Plasma Maser Cannon. Utilizing the treads on his feet, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. moved in for close range combat. Using his Crusher Drill, the mech ran his spinning drill nose into the monster's shoulder. However, the robot was quickly knocked back by Spacegodzilla's Corona Beam. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. began to roll backwards, firing his chest beam all the while. Spacegodzilla gathered more energy and fired his Corona Beam again, knocking M.O.G.U.E.R.A. over. The force of the fall knocked out both pilots Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato. In a state of defenselessness, Yuki awoke to see Spacegodzilla slowly advancing on the fallen M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Immediately, Yuki shouted at his copilots to wake up and resumed command of the vessel. The crew were forced to use the main thrusters to make a hasty retreat, narrowly avoiding another blast of the Corona Beam. Spacegodzilla surveyed the situation, just as Godzilla arrived and entered the battle. With Spacegodzilla busy fighting the King of the Monsters, the crew observed Spacegodzilla seeming to protect Ponyville Tower from Godzilla's attacks. They theorized that the tall structure was being used alongside the crystal field as a power source. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. proceeded to separate into Star Falcon and Land Moguera, in order to execute a new plan of attack. After the two separate machines led an offensive against Spacegodzilla's power supply, aiding Godzilla in destroying Ponyville Tower, they combined once more to form M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The mech reentered the fray and fired all of his weapons on the space monster. He used his Spiral Grenade Missiles to destroy Spacegodzilla's shoulder crystals, but in the process lost his left hand to the Corona Beam. Filled with rage, Spacegodzilla used his tail as a spear. He lodged it directly into the mech's Plasma Maser Cannon, a weak point in the armor. The crystal fused monster then quickly twisted his body, using the force to whip M.O.G.U.E.R.A. forward as his tail dislodged, sending the giant machine flying through the air and into a building. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was almost wrecked and Yuki told his crew mates to escape. Secretly, Yuki still had revenge against Godzilla on his mind, attempting to elevate himself outside a hatch to attack the nuclear menace with a self-created blood coagulant. The plot was interrupted by Spacegodzilla nearby, as the two monsters engage each other again. In response, Yuki frantically tried to move the mech, only to have his engines roar to life. The sudden acceleration sent Yuki flying, knocking him out against the hull. The giant machine was sent crashing straight into Spacegodzilla in the process, but ultimately rammed head first into a nearby building. The impact rendered the once brilliant mech inoperable. Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer saved Yuki just in time as Godzilla shot his spiral fire ray. The immense energy ray destroyed Spacegodzilla once and for all. The ray also annihilated M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in the process, the powerful beam tearing through the thick armor that had intended to protect him from Godzilla's normal atomic ray. The crew of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. survived and Spacegodzilla was no more, but Godzilla lived on. Gallery M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (1).jpg M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (1994).jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Land Moguera (1994).jpg|Land Moguera in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Star Falcon (1994).jpg|Star Falcon in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla M.O.G.U.E.R.A. 1994.jpg Land Moguera.jpg|Land Moguera Star Falcon.jpg|Star Falcon Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Global Defense Force Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju